Sticky Dates
Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Sticky Dates '''is a fruit plant that can be bought with gems from the shop. She is a plant that cannot be eaten by zombies (with the exception of some special zombies) because she hides underground when a zombie is near, only leaving a few branches sticking out with fruits up out of the ground, for some reason, the Zombies will choose to ignore the branch and the fruits, allowing the fruits to stick on the zombie that passes by it, the fruit takes 3 normal damage shots before exploding, dealing light normal splash damage that also slows down the zombies nearby in it's lane, like Winter Melon. However, if the plant run out of dates to stick on zombies, it will sprout again to regrow them, each date takes thirty seconds to regrow, and won't burrow itself in the ground until it grows a date, which leaves it defenseless for a time being. Useful in all worlds, except Big Wave Beach because the sticky toffee-tasting juice will wash off after 30 seconds. Also in Pirate Seas because it cannot be planted on planks (except on the main ship lawn). Stick Dates costs only 250 gems to buy in the shop, and on rare occasions will instead cost 180 gems. Plants vs. Zombies: Breaking the System '''Sticky Dates is a sticky fruit plant that can be obtained by buying it with 100 flags through the special survival endless gamemode Digital Mashup. Much like in Plants Vs. Zombies 2, Sticky Dates burrows underground when zombies are near, not allowing her to be eaten (except special zombies)and leaving her fruits hanging in the air, allowing them to stick on zombies to give them extra three normal damage shot points before exploding into fruit juice that tastes like toffee, dealing slightly light normal splash damage and slowing nearby zombies down in it's lane with it's sticky juice. It's slowing effect lasts for 120 seconds in real time, though in Heat Treat, an area in the game, the slowing effect lasts for 60 seconds, and also, again in the area said before, it's light splash damage now deals normal splash damage to zombies. When upgraded to a 2.0 version, the sticky fruit plant produces dates much faster, it's slowing effect timer duration increased to 180 seconds, and now deals normal splash damage. Her 2.0 upgrade can be purchased with 25000 coins. Overview A plant that has dark green leaves as it's roots or base, having a light green stem leading up and splitting into three branches that holds three dark brown oval wrinkly fruits. It is also smiling and looks cheerily. Almanac Entry Sun Cost: 375 DAMAGE: Slightly light AREA: When zombies in it's lane pass by RECHARGE: Fast Sticky Dates burrows underground when zombies are near, allowing it's fruits in the air to stick onto them and exploding and cooling them Sticky Dates' real name is Stacy Daner. That other name was a mistake made by her mom. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with plant food, Sticky Dates will start to fire mini versions of it's dates, firing around 120 dates that slows and deals very light splash damage to the zombies in it's lane, and then reproducing it's dates again after it finished firing. 2.0 Upgrade (PVZ:BTS only!) The sticky fruit plant produces dates much faster, it's slowing effect timer duration increased to 180 seconds, and now deals normal splash damage. Strategies Sticky Dates might get you far in Survival gamemodes if you play it right. Along with it's fast recharge and useful ability, the Sticky Dates is useful in all the worlds, except Big Beach Wave, because the sticky toffee-tasting juice will just wash off after 30 seconds after exploding. It's slightly recommended to use it's plant food ability, but only when there's a bit of a jiffy in a lane. It's 2.0 upgrade is also useful, but only if you can buy it in the Z shop. Trivia * Sticky Dates is based off a fruit called 'Dates' that tastes like sweet toffee with a soft, sticky inside. * It's ability is affected in worlds, such as Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, Heat Treat, and Pirate Seas. * It is unknown why her other name is a mistake. * It's almanac entry differs in Plants Vs. Zombies: Break the System. Gallery